


A Time to Die

by Cinnie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Death, F/M, Implied threesomes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pilots die at a resonable old age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time to Die

**First:**

Duo was the first of them to go. At seventy-two, he died, as he would have wanted, with a brilliant smile on his face, eyes still as bright as ever, staring up adoringly at his Husband and Wife and surrounded by friends and family. He may never have legally married the two but he figured fifty-three years was a pretty good indication that marriage license or no, they were married.

Heero and Relena stared back at him, gentle love and grief obvious in their faces.  He smiled at them one last time, watching Relena’s eyes fill with tears, taking he took in a breath to tell them he loved them, but when he let it out no words came, he was gone. Death had at last claimed Shinigami.

**Second:**

Relena followed him five years later, at seventy-seven the former Queen of the World and the enduring symbol of peace gently breathed her last. Heero woke that morning to find Relena looking at him peacefully, and without asking knew. He tenderly brushed the grey hair from her face, seeing for a small instant, the honey-gold it had once been.  He kissed her wrinkled brow tenderly and she slipped quietly into death.

Heero said nothing when he showed up at Quatre, Trowa and Wufei’s house two days after the funeral, He didn’t need to, and they simply welcomed him in. None of them thought he would be staying long anyway.

**Third:**

Not two months later Wufei’s death hit them all as a shock. The elderly dragon had simply not woken up that morning. Quatre, through his tears, joked that Wufei was never good at saying goodbye.

**Fourth:**

Trowa died the following year in spring. Heero had been listening to them playing in the music room when he suddenly realized that the flute had stopped. He wasn’t overly surprised that when he reached the room, Quatre had stopped playing and held Trowa’s to still form in his arms. Trowa’s death hit Quatre hard and he wondered how Heero had managed to live after Duo and then Relena passed.

**Fifth:**

Heero died in the fall of the same year and Quatre watched in awe as at long last mask of the Perfect Soldier fell and a frail human man looked back at him, ready, almost eager for death. Quatre brushed the unruly bangs from his forehead and told him it was okay.

“Go to them, their waiting, goodness knows I won’t be much longer, rest now.”  And when Heero breathed his last, nodding, the blue eyed pilot could swear he heard a whispered

“Mission complete.”

**Sixth:**

No one was very surprised when Quatre died two days later. He’d always been the care-taker of the group and so he was last to go, but now there was no one left to take care of, so he let go. They were waiting for him after all.

********************************************

AN: Gah, no excuse for this, I suppose I just wanted to write a fic were they all died natural deaths.

**First:**

 

Duo was the first of them to go. At seventy-two, he died as he would have wanted, with a brilliant smile on his face, eyes still as bright as ever; staring up adoringly at his Husband and Wife and surrounded by friends and family. He may never have legally married the two, but he figured fifty-three years was a pretty good indication that marriage license or no, they were married.

 

Heero and Relena stared back at him, gentle love and grief obvious in their faces. He smiled at them one last time. Watching Relena’s eyes fill with tears, he took in a breath to tell them he loved them, but when he let it out, no words came.

 

He was gone. Death had at last claimed Shinigami.

 

**Second:**

 

Relena followed him five years later, at seventy-seven. The former Queen of the World and the enduring symbol of peace gently breathed her last. Heero woke that morning to find Relena looking at him peacefully, and without asking, knew. He tenderly brushed the grey hair from her face, seeing, for a second, the honey-gold it had once been. He kissed her wrinkled brow tenderly as she slipped quietly into death.

 

Heero said nothing when he showed up at Quatre, Trowa and Wufei’s house two days after the funeral, He didn’t need to, they simply welcomed him in. None of them thought he would be staying long anyway.

 

**Third:**

 

Not two months later, Wufei’s death hit them all as a shock. The elderly dragon had simply not woken up that morning. Quatre, through his tears, joked that Wufei was never good at saying goodbye.

 

**Fourth:**

 

Trowa died the following year in the Spring. Heero had been listening to them playing in the music room when he suddenly realized that the flute had stopped. He wasn’t overly surprised that when he reached the room, Quatre had stopped playing and held Trowa’s to still form in his arms. Trowa’s death hit Quatre hard and he wondered how Heero had managed to live after Duo and then Relena had passed.

 

**Fifth:**

 

Heero died in the Fall of the same year, and Quatre watched in awe as at long last, the mask of the Perfect Soldier fell and a frail human man looked back at him; ready, almost eager for death. Quatre brushed the unruly bangs from his forehead and told him that it was okay.

 

“Go to them. They're waiting, and goodness knows I won’t be much longer. Rest now.” 

 

When Heero breathed his last, nodding, the blue eyed pilot could swear he heard a whispered, “Mission complete.”

 

Sixth:

 

No one was very surprised when Quatre died two days later. He’d always been the caretaker of the group, and so he was last to go. But now there was no one left to take care of, so he let go. They were waiting for him after all.

 

********************************************

 

 

 


End file.
